Naruto:DC war
by nerdboi2.0
Summary: This war will determine the fate of the shinobi world


**Hello, I hope you like my story. And If you don't, it's okay, I'm mostly making this story for my own enjoyment. However, more people liking it other than myself will make greatly happy. It will also motivate me to make even more. So yeah, review it and yeah... LES GEET IT!**

 **-Day** **0**

 **-Year**

 **-Years** **from incident: 3**

 **-Event:Fourth** **great ninja war**

 **-Time** **: 8:57** **AM**

It was a quite loud place, Mount Myoboku. What with the trees, the birds, and the frogs. Especially the frogs. One determined boy had been meditating in this place. Preparing himself for the battle ahead, _the fourth great ninja war._

He was training, honing his skills. Sure he was a pretty powerful guy, but against the man he would be facing, his skills and power would be for naught.

But one power of his could weaken him. Or at least _actually_ cause damage, even though it was little. _'Little damage is better than none.'_ , Thought Naruto.

 **"Damn right."** Thought the Kyuubi. Naruto just snorted, "Thought you were too busy napping." **"Hmph, whatever brat, keep training. You're gonna need it against _him_." **Kyuubi said, lacing his last sentence with venomous hatred.

"Yeah I know." Naruto ended the conversion with determination. He was going to defeat _him._ Naruto then got up and made a hand sign, _'POOF',_ he had spawned two clones. One to meditate, and the other for Kyuubi.

"You ready fur face? 'Cause I am, and you'd better be too." Naruto stated with utmost confidence.

The first clone quickly ran behind the real Naruto, knowing what was going to come. He sat down cross legged and meditated. The real Naruto just got in a fighting stance and whipped out his kunai.

The second clone who made no movement opened his eyes. They were blood red with slits. He made a toothy grin and laughed, red energy swirled around the clone. The clone was now inhabited by Kurama.

"Damnit Kurama, didn't I tell you to not be creepy when you have my face." Naruto stated, Kurama just chuckled, and he crouched.

He suddenly jumped high up into the air, Naruto not losing track of him. Kurama Naruto then flipped, and summersaulted down to the ground. With a _'CRASH'_ he landed where Naruto _was_ standing at.

Kurama looked up and saw Naruto's foot coming towards him fast, he just dodged out of the way. Naruto then flipped away and threw a kunai mid flip.

 **"Come on brat, you're be gonna have to do better than that."** Kurama playing around and showing off, caught the kunai between his teeth, or rather Naruto's clone's teeth.

"I am doing better." Naruto said cooly. Kurama just looked down, sparks were flying out of his mouth. **"Oh shit."**

 _'BOOM!!!'_ Naruto had summoned another clone before the blast. Naruto had the clone grab him and toss him away from the blast.

There was a huge cloud of smoke covering the battlefield. Naruto was luckily tossed away from the smoke, not having to worry about being blinded.

Suddenly a huge monster like _'ROAR!!!'_ had been heard. Naruto could see glowing red eyes in the middle of the smoke. The smoke cleared, and in the middle of it was a 4 tails transformed possessed Naruto clone.

 **"Now I'm pissed."** Mini Kurama prepared his tailed beast bomb. "Oh shit." Naruto dodged and tried to flip and cartwheel away from the fox's aim. "Crap, crap, crap, crap." Naruto then felt something in his body, "Hmph, just what I needed."

The clone who he first summoned was busy siphoning nature energy for the real Naruto to use. Just in time as Kurama shot a chakra bomb with a _'PWOOSH!!!'_ , Naruto transformed into his sage mode. With one hand Naruto created a giant rasengan and _'SLAMMED'_ it onto the tailed beast bomb.

 _'BOOM!!!', 'CRASH!!!'_ the sound of the explosion, and the destruction it caused could be heard for miles!

A huge smoke cloud was floating up into the sky. Everything was still, even the birds and small toads shut up. Small toads. Not the big ones.

A certain giant red toad had quietly been smoking peacefully, when suddenly _'CRASH!!!'_ had been heard. "Huh?" The chief toad opened his eyes, and got up.

"I swear if it's that brat making that racket again, I'll sit on him myself!!!" Gamabunta exclaimed. Gamabunta looked and searched in the direction of the sound. "Hmm?" he puffed, Gamabunta spotted a huge cloud of smoke.

Then fully "standing" up, he prepared his legs. He crouched down a little.

With mighty force in his hind legs, he _'PUSHED'_ and was flying through the air!

Meanwhile... Naruto was awaiting Kurama's next move. His growling was clearly audible, and his presence too. However not being able to see Kurama was no obstacle, Naruto could easily just sense him with Nature energy.

Suddenly the sky got a little darker. Naruto scratched his head, "Is it me or is the sky darker than usual?" What was really happening was Gamabunta was blocking the sun while he was crashing down to the ground.

"NARUTO~!!!" An angry yell could be heard, coming closer and closer to the ground!

 **"Oh shit kit, DO IT QUICK!!!"** Kurama had snapped out if his kill, kill, death mode.

Naruto nodded and made a few hand signs, he threw a special kunai far away enough. Then right away as Gamabunta's bottom would crash on top of Naruto and Kurama, Naruto quick as a yellow flash grabbed Kurama's burning skin and disappeared in an instant.

They teleported right where Naruto had aimed the special trip pronged kunai — stabbed in a big toad statue.

 _'CRASHHH!!!'_ Chief toad Gamabunta had landed. However this was no concern to Naruto at the moment.

"AH!!" Naruto was blowing at his hand to no avail. He whipped his head around looking for the nearest water source to cool his hand. While grabbing Kurama he had burned his hand, due to Kurama being in his four tails state.

Kurama pointed at Naruto **Bw** **ahaha! You foolish idiot hahaha, you could've easily dispelled the clones body I'm inhabiting!"** Naruto just sweat dropped and his eye brows twitched. "Well if that's the case, then why didn't you tell me sooner you damn fox!" Naruto yelled with white anime eyes.

Naruto with his super strength from sage mode, proceeded to punch Kurama. _'WAPOOW!!'_ Kurama was knocked away.

Kurama flipped and crashed along the earth. Human blood flew out his mouth, not his blood, Naruto's clones blood. Kurama had not expected that blow at all, as he slowed his roll. (literally huehuehuehue)

He finally skidded and stopped. Anger boiling in his chest, and red energy radiating around his body. If there was one thing he hated it was **"SUCKER PUNCHES!!!"** With a **"ROAWW!!"** the Kyuubi charged towards his prey! Naruto was busy laughing and taking in his victory. He didn't notice the Kyuubi though, he did notice the giant red toad preparing to unsheathe his sword, "Oh crap."

Two beasts ready to attack him, Naruto visibly paled. He only noticed Gamabunta though. Right when Gamabunta's sword came slamming down, and when Naruto could hear Kyuubi's roar coming closer, Naruto threw his kunai up in the air. _'Quick, quick!'_

An instant later Naruto was in the air, and the two beasts were licking their wounds. Right as Naruto had teleported, Kurama and Gamabunta _'SLAMMED!!!'_ into each other!

Gamabunta was sent flying! Kurama got the same fate. Naruto had laughed as he flew down, he had won _accidentally_. "Hahaha, boy you big ones are all talk aren't ya! Hahaha!" Naruto just pointed and laughed like a monkey.

Kurama was enraged and furious! **"Curse you Naruto!!! I'm going to give you the beating of your life!!!"** Naruto stopped "Eh?" Gamabunta agreed with Kurama, "Count me in!"

Kurama changed forms, and formed a sadistic grin on his _(cough Naruto's cough)_ face. Bones stared to appear on his body like armor, and he grew an extra two tails. **"You better be ready kit, heehehehahaaaHAHAHA"**

Gamabunta just prepared to squish the brat once and for all. Naruto had prepared his body. He didn't really want to actually _physically_ touch Kurama. He didn't have to, he could use Nature energy, "Heehee fur face I'm ready all right!" Naruto stuck a thumbs up.

Then Naruto punched air, as hard as he could. Kurama didn't expect a thing. Gamabunta knew better though, "LOOK OUT!"

Too late. **"So scared you've stuck to punching the air kit? Hmph, I thought you were tougher."** Kurama prepared a tailed beast bomb, but suddenly it exploded right in his face!

Gamabunta hopped away from the explosion, and towards the blonde sage.

"Aurgh you brat! Take this!" Naruto casually dodged the giant toad.

Naruto sighed, "This is going to be a _long_ day."

 **BREAK**

Naruto was panting, very hard. Gamabunta fell asleep. And Kurama was awake as ever, even when it was clearly night. Naruto tried to dodge again but it was useless, 8 tailed form Kurama found him. AND his sage mode wore off.

He was too sore and tired. **"RAURGHHH BRAT I FOUND YOU!"** Naruto's eyes opened wide and he winced. Kurama raised his claw high into the air! Then with a _'WHOOSH'_ , It came crashing downwards!

 _'POOF'_ Naruto dispelled the clone inhabited by Kurama. "Huff, huff, huff." That was...good training..." Naruto's eye lids started to fall.

As Naruto took a nap, he could hear the feint yelling and roaring of Kurama in his mindscape. He laughed and drifted to unconsciousness.

 **BREAK**

Naruto opened his eyes. He got up "Oh...", he groaned. That last training had taken a toll on him. Luckily it wasn't that bad, he had Kurama to heal him.

He looked around, the sky was still dark. So it was still night. He'd only been asleep for an hour or two.

He stretched his arms, and he winced, "Ow." He was still sore. So no special moves or anything like that.

He looked at his hand. He could feel himself getting stronger every time he trained. He was going to get stronger!

He was going to beat _him_. That monster! That disgusting beast!

Naruto remembered him. He _used_ to be his friend. Until he obliterated the leaf village, and declared the fourth great ninja war.

His red eyes. And his cold breath. The immense strength he had! He could move so fast, even sharingan users had a hard time tracking him!

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto ran through the village. He looked up at everything, buildings totally destroyed and people lying on the ground dead.

The smoke was everywhere, Naruto looked left and right buildings on fire, and dead children!

Suddenly he heard a whistle! He looked up. It was hard to see through the smoke and fire. But that was definitely what he thought it was. His once best friend towering over him, red eyes glowing.

"WHY'D YOU DO THIS!", Naruto shouted. He just heard laughter in reply. "ANSWER ME!"

"Shut it." Naruto was suddenly floating in the air, in a chokehold by the monster. "You always were annoying." His once friend was staring at him with those cold red eyes. Naruto knew what those eyes could do, they could set him ablaze right here, right now.

Naruto coughed, "Why!? Why!?" The grip on his throat tightened. "I told you shut it. I could break your neck right now if I wanted too."

 _'POOF!!'_ Naruto attempted a laugh, it came out weird. The beast whipped his head in the sound of the direction. "What was that?" Naruto just smirked, "This!"

Naruto's eyes were yellow and looked like that of a toad. Naruto smacked away his adversary's hand, and kicked in the gut. "OOF!", the beast was stunned, that punch actually hurt him!

Before he could recover though, Naruto followed up with a one two! One blow on the left side of his head, another on his right. The beast was knocked away! As he was floating in the air he thought, _'But how?!'_

He stopped mid flight, floating in the air. He wiped away the blood from his mouth, "Haha, pretty good moves. I didn't think anyone else possessed that strength besides Tsunade."

"But they're not enough!" He smirked, and flew superfast towards Naruto. He grabbed him and threw him upwards. Then his eyes glowed red, and a stream of hot burning energy flew out of his eyes towards Naruto.

"AHH!!" It all happened so fast. Then time slowed down. Naruto was floating in the air, screaming in slow motion. The beast was moving as normal as ever.

He flew high up into the air and stopped when he reached 50ft in the air. "I'll let him off easy this time" Then with a _'BOOM',_ He flew down reaching speeds 800 miles per hour!

Then with a _'SLAM!!'_ , he slammed Naruto be on the ground. Slamming him through the hard stone ground, 2ft under.

"Hahaha!" The beast flew off. Naruto groaned "Ohh... why Clark. Why?"

 **END**

 **Dayumm!!! Why Clark had to do Naruto dirty like that? How does sage mode have a special effect on Clark.? Why's Clark m'boi so evil? Do you like this story? Why so many questions?**


End file.
